starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Sapphire
Born in Bocca Raton Flordia Jeannie met the love of her life at age 7 his name was Jason the son of the lcoal senator. Spured on by love of the arts the two went to Juliart together, he majoring in acting and film while Jeaninie studied music and dance. During college they were forced by Jace's father to study on differnt continets hoping it would tear the two apart. It did not work, they both gaduated he went on to a TV career and she became his manger by day and rock singer by night. Jace eventually landed a TV gig shot in Germany where his friend from college Frank and showed him the engagmentring he just bought for Jeannie. The two quickly were eneaged after that and planned an imprptu wedding ner Franks house. However, it was not to be, Jace was murdered an hour before his wedding and as Jeanine raced to his side she saw a man dressed much like the Green Lantern escaping the scene. The truama of the event caused Jeannie's ring to activate turning her into the new Star Sapphire. For a Star Sapphire must move and suffer loves great loss to be born. And this one's first order of buienss take down all Lanterns! History WIP Powers Star Sapphire Energy Conduit: The rings use Star Sapphire energy, supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of violet light. Star Sapphire Power ring's, have the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' love. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. The power of love is apparently more powerful in numbers allowing for various star sapphires to group together to increase the effect of their power. • Energy Blasts: The ring can be used to fire blasts of violet energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the love of the user. The weapons power is more an indication of the love of the user. •''' Force Field: The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him or her. With the cosmic scope of a Star Sapphire's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting her from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. '''• Energy Constructs: The ring can form constructs of violet energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of love. A Star Sapphire can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of love necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of violet energy, which is a tangible form of pure love, and they exist only as long as a Star Sapphire is fueling it with their mastery of love. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the inspired love of the Star Sapphire creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. **'Crystallization': A Star Sapphire has the unique power to crystallize others with the power of love. This power is not fully understood but they apparently put the victim in a form of suspended animation. The power is great enough to crystallize a entire planet in a limited amount of time. • Flight: '''By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. ** Interstellar Travel: Star Sapphires can careen across the infinite blackness of space at incredible speeds. Due in part to their mastery of love as well as the manipulation of anti-gravity technology and molecular movement they feel no resistance in space whatsoever. • '''Limited Cellular Regeneration: This ring has a limited ability to heal physical injuries. Star Sapphire can use the ring to repair minor injuries in herself or others. • Electromagnetic Scanning: The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, she can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. • Universal Translator: Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, the power ring can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations. • Material Alteration: The Star Sapphire's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Star Sapphire's wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each Star Sapphire is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. •''' True Love Sight:' ability to ignite the glow of a star sapphire crystal on her person. Those who gaze at it can see their hearts desire, the love they are missing. Only those who gaze into the light of the crystal can know what they see. •' Love Attunement': a unique ability to sense when eternal love is in jeopardy. When a heart is being attack anywhere in the galaxy. By attuning the heart of the victim to the heart of the Star Sapphire, a tether is created connecting them across vast tracks of space. The tether pulls the Star Sapphire across vast tracks of space to the victim so that she may save love. This attunement allows a Star Sapphire to also tell when others are in need of love and the state of love in their hearts, providing great insight into the personal lives of others. •' Mind Alteration:' As the power ring relies on thought and will to operate, mind tampering is not impossible, the real difficulty lies in properly applying the power. There lies a risk of catastrophic damage to the mind should mistakes be made. A Star Sapphire can induce a form of mind alteration, by presumably filling a hole in ones heart with the power of love. The subject is slowly over time altered mentally and emotionally to except the power of love. Thus transforming their minds and personalities to fit the perimeters of the Star Sapphire Corp code. • '''Avarice Immunity': Star Sapphire Rings are immune to the Orange Light of Avarice as Fatality once demonstrated. Weakness *'Recharge Protocol:' The rings require a recharge, though it is unknown how much time must pass between recharges. This was a deliberate act on the part of the Zamarons to lessen the control the violet light has over the user. This is true for those who have come *'Base line human '''without ring Equipment • '''Star Sapphire Ring' • Violet Lantern Abilities *Singing *Kickboxing *Horseback riding both English and Western *Master archer Threads Acts of Passive Agression. . . .